


超蝠小故事：写给布鲁斯的信

by yidi233



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Surprises, love letter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yidi233/pseuds/yidi233
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>第一次写文，请多多指教</p>
    </blockquote>





	超蝠小故事：写给布鲁斯的信

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写文，请多多指教

布鲁斯：  
展信佳。  
作为一个氪星人的我其实从不需要睡眠，床本身对我而言只是个摆设。但自从你进入我的生活，我花了更多的时间在这里。现在是凌晨四点半，我盘着腿坐在你身边，看着熟睡的你，听着我们的心彼此跳动，突然想和你说话，又不忍吵醒你，我从一片狼藉的地上捡了纸笔，选了这种最古老的方式，可能太严肃了，希望你喜欢。

今夜的哥谭，一如往常，被罪恶笼罩。凌驾于这般混乱，在这个群魔乱舞的夜里，不用维克多在瞭望塔里告知我你身在何处，我也能找到你。毕竟，在那一片杂乱跳动的心脏里，唯有你的那一颗，冷静得出人意料。当这样一颗心脏都开始乱颤，就是你需要我的时刻了，布鲁斯。哈，我都能猜到你正蹙着眉，满脸不屑的模样，承认吧。之于我，它就是你打给我的蝙蝠灯。而今晚，就是这样一个蝙蝠亮起的夜晚。  
这只蝙蝠振动了第一下翅膀，我已经飞向你身边了。是谁？又矮又胖的企鹅？神神叨叨的谜语人？那个不安分的小达米安惹事了？还是说又是那个疯癫癫的小丑？哎布鲁斯，说到他，我为此和你吵过多少次架，我已经记不清了。每次，我多么急切地想要撕烂他，折磨他，把他丢进幻影地带自身自灭，你始终偏向绿头发的疯子，摇头却不说一个字。这次又是他吗？  
布鲁斯，你是不是笑了？又或者在心里暗暗偷笑，以为我那么轻易地就上了你的当么？哈，我只不过是不想破坏了你精心准备的游戏，在蝙蝠洞外就发现了你藏在亮黄色腰带上的氪石，一如往常，这种剂量的辐射微乎其微，即便我和你肌肤相亲，也不至于丧失全部力气，任你摆布，但若提前揭穿了你，今夜又还有什么乐趣可言呢？就算是冷峻如山的你，也藏不了你的小秘密，也藏不住你轻颤的心。  
我喜欢这个样子的你，比起那个化身为哥谭骑士的黑影，我更喜欢现在这样，真实的你，睡着觉，打着鼾，偶尔冒出这样小小的把戏。我不记得你对我说了什么了，是抱歉的话么？为这个小小的把戏？我抱着你开始接吻。我闻到你身上古龙水浓烈的气味，你的嘴唇像这个夜晚一样冰冷，舌头却像条温润的蛇，粗犷灵巧，急不可耐地想叩开我的唇。刚开始只是试探，舌头轻轻地抵着牙齿，慢慢地张大了嘴，两条蛇碰到了一起，接着缠在了一起，伴随着津液的分泌，不停地在口腔里扭动，你闭上了眼，享受着美妙的吻，更用力地靠在我身上，轻轻地喘着，我确实是你更难缠的对手，那种会把你的身体死死缠住的对手，不给你一点喘息的机会。我死死地抓着你的背，舌头伸着，尽力和你溶为一体，我们这样子吻了多久，五分钟，十分钟，还是半小时？ 你喘息得更大声了，口干舌燥，彼此吮吸着，舔抵着，忘记了呼吸，只想更深地探入你的嘴，终于我退了出来，你仍然闭着眼，脸上带着潮红，亢奋地等着我的下一个吻，等着我的舌头再一次狠狠地伸进你的嘴。我不由分说地把你推向了墙角，你挣扎着，支支吾吾像个做错事的孩子一样无助，可我听得见，你心里那只蝙蝠飞得更快了，在急切地等着我，等我解放你。  
我撕开了我的上衣，露出了有着优美线条的氪星人的肉体，你的脸更红了，直直地盯着我，任凭我十指相缠，死死地把你压在墙上，摩擦着你的下体，舔着你的耳垂，不给你做任何动作的机会。布鲁斯，你会想到有一天，你会被一个当记者的农村小伙子压在墙角大喘么？  
对于你，我一点也不着急撕掉你的衣服，我一颗颗解开你的衣扣，像是仔细拆开系着红丝带的礼物盒，逗弄着你，看着你心里的那只蝙蝠疯狂地飞舞，迫切地要跳出胸膛。布鲁斯，看着你发急的样子，真的很有趣，有时候我甚至疑惑，到底哪一个才是真实的你，是那个雷厉风行的蝙蝠，还是现在这个深深被我吸引，握住我的下体，狠狠吮吸着的布鲁斯呢？你修长的手指搭在我的腰带上，轻轻一扣，裤子就像降落伞似地落在地上，你颤抖着，渴望着，手在我健硕的臀部前前后后地游离着，顺着划过大腿的肌肉线条，我的下体在你的嘴里抽动着，牙齿轻轻触着，像撩动琴弦的拨片，酥酥麻麻。你心里的那只蝙蝠，肆意地在房间里舞蹈，和我一起，在地上翻滚，我抱着你，像抱着自己最珍爱的玩具，却又粗暴地撕开你的裤子，一寸寸探进你的肉体，没有一丝的疼惜，把你压在身下，抽插着，尽情发泄自己的欲望。我看到见，你紧绷着的手指青筋毕露，死死地扣着地毯，想要努力地不发出呻吟，你的膝盖抵着地，小腿半伸着，拼命地在使劲，挤出优美的线条，脚踝直直地勾着，我已经听不见你心中的那只蝙蝠了，只有肉体碰撞肉体的闷响，一次又一次，猛烈，快速，猛烈，快速，直到你的发出了如同困兽一般的嘶吼，灼热的肛口激烈地收缩着，钳子般挤压着我的铁一般的下体，我低吼着，最后一次全根没入，深深地插入你的后庭，俯下身，紧抱着你，贴着你宽宽的后背，白色的液体在身下喷薄而出。

读到这儿，你的脸又红了么，布鲁斯？你的蝙蝠灯又亮了么，布鲁斯？我只想告诉你，就算是这样的你，一个卸下一切骑士假面赤裸裸的你，我也喜欢，就像我要操哭你，不讲道理。  
写了那么久，天都亮了，我也该走了，也许下次吧，我就这样一直静静地坐着，看着你睡一晚，看着窗外太阳渐渐升起，你睁开朦朦胧胧的眼，听见窗外蝉鸣一片，美好一天又开始了。

对了，布鲁斯，回头瞧瞧，这次换我给你惊喜了。

 

克拉克


End file.
